Electrocardiography (ECG or EKG) is a representation of the activity of the heart captured and externally recorded by skin electrodes on an electrocardiographic device. Electrocardiography is displayed on computer screens and, equally commonly, on paper printouts that can be torn off of an electrocardiography machine (which typically includes a printer). The activity is represented in a single line graph which reflects the rhythm of the heart.
An irregular heart pattern, as reflected on an ECG or EKG, is an arrhythmia, and can be fatal.
There are approximately fifty or more different arrhythmias, each represented by a distinctive line graph pattern. These line graph patterns must be viewed and interpreted visually by a human being who is capable of recognizing the line patterns of the arrhythmias. Although it is possible to have a machine interpret ECG or EKG patterns, reading machines cannot view the patient and correlate the patient's physical status with the information on the ECG or EKG reading.
Electrocardiograph machines are highly sensitive machines which detect minute electrical impulses, changes and patterns. Thus, a number of readings that would indicate arrhythmias are disregarded or interpreted in light of the patient's observable physical status.
For example, it is a common scenario that a monitor disconnect from a monitoring device and register an ECG or EKG rhythm that indicates that the patient's heart has stopped (e.g., a ventricular rhythm or asystolic rhythm.) Other common problems occur when a patient is active, e.g., brushing his or her teeth, seizing, experiencing chills, shaking or simply moving normally.
Electrocardiograph systems typically have monitors or alarm systems that emit an audible sound to alert nursing and other healthcare professionals to check the status of a patient.
“Artifact” is a term known in the art which refers to data in an ECG or EKG record or image which falsely reflects an arrhythmia. Artifacts may be caused by normal patient activity, electrical interference and loose electrodes.
Medical staff, technicians, doctors, nurses and nurse practitioners must be trained to interpret ECGs and EKGs, both in the context of their graphical representations and the observable status of the patient. Interpretation of ECG's and EKG's graphical representations requires extensive training and visual memorization skills in order to memorize the line patterns. Many excellent nurses and physicians have difficulty quickly recognizing complex patterns of a single line, which is a skill required for recognizing an ECG or EKG pattern.
In emergency and high pressure situations, valuable time can be lost and deadly errors can be made as a result of misidentifying ECG's and EKG patterns.
Currently many companies produce visual cuing devices and flip charts. For example, Channing Bete Company and American Heart Association manufacture and distribute various templates, charts and books to be used by healthcare professionals as study and reference tools. However, these aids are not useful in actual patient monitoring settings. It is impractical for nurses to flip through books or look up fifty or more common arrhythmias while competently caring for patients.
Additionally, it is difficult for nurses and other healthcare professionals to efficiently monitor heart rhythms and reliably record them in a patient's chart. This means that valuable diagnostic data is lost. For example, it is cumbersome and time consuming for nurses to quickly (1) print out an ECG and EKG image which may reflect an arrhythmia; (2) label the document with the name of the arrhythmia that occurred; and (3) place the printout in the patient's electronic file.
In various medical monitoring environments (hospitals, clinics, long-term care centers, assisted living facilities, ambulances, flight for life, etc.), medical personnel of varying experience levels may be employed. Additionally, certain arrhythmias may present infrequently and are prone to misdiagnosis for this reason.
In hospital settings, dedicated technicians may be assigned to monitor electrocardiographic equipment; currently there is no way to monitor the accuracy and/or error rate of such personnel because their visual identification cannot be easily or economically recorded for spot-checking by supervisory personnel.
It is desirable to have a reliable system which allows a physician, nurse or technician to instantly recognize one of approximately 41 or more arrhythmias by name and communicate and/or document the rhythm and respond accordingly.
It is further desirable to efficiently capture ECG and EKG data over time intervals sufficient for diagnosis.
It is further desirable to continuously monitor the accuracy of professional staff in assessing and interpreting arrhythmias.
It is further desirable to have a reliable reference source which is easily carried by health care professionals to aid in the accuracy of assessing and interpreting arrhythmias and other cardiac rhythms.